This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Training on laboratory instruments is provided for investigators at various stages of their professional careers, in addition to the resident postdoctoral fellows and sabbatical guests. R. Theberge is responsible for training on the Bruker Reflex IV MALDI reflectron TOF MS. L. Han is responsible for the Bruker amaZon ETD ion trap, Y. Zhou for the Q-Star qoTOF MS instruments and G. Staples and X Shi, for the Agilent quadrupole-TOF chip LC/MS system. Under the direction of these senior personnel, new postdoctoral fellows, visiting scientists and graduate students have learned to operate the introductory level instruments, have moved upward to the more complex instrumentation and and have been instructed how to process and interpret the resulting data. During this year Wannes D'Hertog, a graduate student of collaborator Prof. C. Mathieu at the Catholic University of Leuven, Belgium, visited for one month and has returned to Belgium.